1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a curved liquid crystal display module and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of optical and semiconductor technology, the flat panel display is also significantly developed. In recent years, the major manufacturers have launched curved display devices. Overall speaking, the curved display can provide a best viewing effect from a center position to an edge position. On the contrary, a normal flat display does not have a good display effect at an edge position of the display device. An entire display screen of the curved display device appears an arcuate and surrounded design toward a user direction so as to provide a wide and panoramic image effect. Whether in the center position of the screen or the four edges of the screen, the curved display can bring the same visual experience. Besides, when viewing the curved display device at a short distance, the image distortion is reduced. Furthermore, the curved display device can make the viewing distance of the user to be elongated in order to achieve a better viewing experience. Compared to the conventional flat-panel display, the curved display device has great advantages, for example: 1. brand differentiation; 2. wider viewing angle; 3. reducing the distortion at a short viewing distance. Therefore, the curved liquid crystal display device will become more and more popular.
However, in the assembly process of a curved screen of a liquid crystal display device, because sustained forces at different assembly positions of the curved screen are different, if isolation-cushion parts are not well disposed, the display effect and the entire thickness of the curved display device are affected. Accordingly, the isolation and cushion problem is a problem has to be solved.